


A panther in a... fruits basket?

by JujYFru1T



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Originally Posted on Youtube, in my head it's still the Yukyoru OT3 but yeah no technically it's gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: My first Furuba fanvid! A short bit of silliness set to... well, that would spoil it. :)





	A panther in a... fruits basket?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I don't get my brain sometimes, I usually follow where it leads me. The expanded "rescue mission" Yun and Kyon went on got me thinking and, uh. this happened. anyway i love the reboot with every atom of my being and episode 5 forever gives me life. Hope someone besides me finds this amusing :3
> 
> also: Even though this is a video, I wanted to make it part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
